Dark Witch
Dark Witch/Venifica Template ' ' '''The Dark Witch Template can only be applied to a witch. The Dark Witch's type changes to Aberration and it keeps all original subtypes. It also gains the Monster subtype and as such gains a third evility slot. '''Size: The Dark Witch's Size does not change. Speed: The Dark Witch gains a +10 foot bonus to all of it's movement speeds. Ability Scores: The Dark Witch's Strength score and it's relevant spellcasting ability score switch places, Unless it's strength score is higher. It then gains a +8 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and constitution and it's intelligence drops to 3. It's relevant spell casting ability score becomes it's strength. Hit Points: The Dark Witch gains normal hit points at every level. Armor: A Dark Witch adds it's relevant spell casting ability score modifier to its armor class as a deflection bonus. ' ' Natural Attacks: A Dark Witch can have any number of natural attacks, up to 1 per 3 hit dice. Armor Proficiency: A Dark Witch retains any armor proficiencies. Monster weapon Prof: A Dark Witch gains proficiency in magical monster weapons. Dark Witch Hexes: '''A Dark Witch Gains 1 additional witch hex for every 4 levels it possessed. If it was a high enough level to use them it gains 1 additional major witch hex and 1 additional grand witch hex. '''Evolution Points: A Dark Witch gains 3 evolution points, with 1 additional evolution point per hit dice. These can be spent using the Dark witch's overall hit dice as their summoner level for the purposes of selecting evolutions. These evolutions are always active and are considered a part of the Dark Witch. These evolutions cannot be changed once selected. Death of the Mind (Ex): '''If the witch possessed any abilities that would trigger on it's death, those abilities activate as soon as it becomes a dark witch as it's mind dies and is replaced by one made of mana and violent emotion. '''Arcane Influence(Su): A Dark Witch gains a pool of Corrupted magic energy equal to it's relevant ability score modifier +3. It can spend points from this pool to perform a spell as if it were affected by a meta-magic feat. The points spent must be equal to the level increase of the Metamagic feat. The Dark Witch must possess the metamagic feat. Arcane Fury (Su): A Dark Witch is in a constant state of rage and wanton destruction that grants it an additional +2 Strength and Constitution. A Dark Witch cannot perform actions that require great concentration to complete. This does not include the casting of spells or use of spell like abilities or class abilities, however the ability to reason and speak coherently to another creature is impossible, and due to it's loss of intelligence it retains the ability to understand any language it knew in life but it cannot speak them. A Dark Witch can quell this bloodlust for 24 hours by slaying a number of hit dice of creatures equal to 4 times it's own hit dice. Dark Witches possess no friends or allies and as such usually don't differentiate friends from foes when fighting. Corrupted Magic (Su): Creatures that fail their saving throw against a Dark Witches spell are shaken for 1d6 rounds. Creatures who fail a save against the Dark Witches spell also take an additional +1 damage per spell level, even if the spell didn't usually deal damage. Quicken Class ability (Su): By spending a point of it's arcane influence, the Dark Witch can use any class ability that is usually a standard action as a move action instead. If it is a move action it becomes swift, and a swift action becomes a free action. Another point can be spent to lower it by another step. Alternatively a class ability that requires an attack roll to use and has a limited number of uses per day can be used as a full attack action by spending double the normal amount of uses and 2 points of the arcane influence pool. Challenge Rating: +4